familialhistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Hahn
Hahn is an Ortschaft of the Herrschaft Lebach and is a 15 minute walk from the parish church. In 1829 it had 5 families with total population of 31. The history of Hahn is connected with the home of the Hagen Dynasty, whose original castle sat on a "Bergzunge" of the Hahnengraben. Hahn was first mentioned in an 1197 deed with the term "Hagene" and was known as "Hane" in 1262. The citizens of Hahn were the feudal subjects of the Herren von Hagen and the Äbtissin des Klosters Fraulautern. The subjects had to perform socage and obligated to pay tithes to their Herren. The church books from around 1720 indicate five primary families in four Vogteien and the herding house in uninterrupted family sequence. Each Vogtei had a special house name.Gross, Egon. "Hahn." Lebacher Historischer Kalender. Vol. 8. Lebach: Volkshochschule Lebach, 2001. N. pag. Historischer Verein Lebach. Web. 23 Aug. 2016. The family of Adam Müller operated the "Bauerschhaus" around 1700. He was Meier der Äbtissin des Klosters Fraulautern. Today the property and its owner is known as "Maaiersch" (today the Folz family). The Hof below Maairsch is the "Méchelshaus", whose owner is called Méchels or Gäiersch. Today the Weber-Schweitzer family (descendants of Geiger-Gross) operate a large farm. The Hof and owner of the "Lénksenhaus" are known as "Lénksen". After World War II, Alois Ziegler tore down the old "Lénksenhaus" and built stabling and a house corresponding to the present day requirements of modern agricultural operations. Around 1880 Johann Riehm established an agricultural operation on the opposite side of the street from the "Lénksenhaus". Ever since, both the property and the family have been known as "Eewerscht Lénksen" and "ennerscht Lénksen". The Mailänder-Reihm family operated a secondary agriculture business here until 1976. The "Wagnersch Haus" (known as "Wäänersch") stands today only on the old stable and barn buildings in the middle of the present day Ziegler property. Around 1700, the Puhl family was in this Vogtei. Peter Puhl was at one time the Hagenscher Meier. Around 1950 this operation was sold by the Alois Ziegler family. The fifth family in the church books was the Sauer family, who operated the "Hirtenhaus" and build the old "Sauerschhaus" around 1840. Around the turn of the century, this Hof was divided into two independent Höfe within the Sauer family: "Ennersch Sauersch" (Franz Sauer) and "Eewerscht Sauersch" (Josef Sauer). After the French Revolution, the present day community of Hahn became an independent district, superintendent, and Gemeindrat. Every family was represented in the Gemeindrat. In 1938, under the Nationalsozialisten, the independent Gemeinde Hahn was dissolved and forced to be joined with Lebach against the will of the citizens of Hahn. The are of Hahn today consists of 166 hectars, 80 of which are forest. In the land registry cards from 1844 the Gemeinde Hahn consisted of five houses and one Hirtenhaus. In 1883 there were seven houses. According to a Gemeinderatsprotokoll from 1890, there were 40 cows and 1 bull in Hahn. Around 1950 there were 20 horses, about 220 cows and about 280 pigs. In the year 2000, there were only 4 Höfe remaining, no horses, 14 tractors, approximately 200 cows, and approximately 200 pigs. It is apparent that the 1000 year old farmerlike lifestyle of Hahn is coming to an end. References